My Bloody White Rose
by Sunadokei
Summary: Malchoir is slowing rising once more, but he needs a gothic demon's emotions to fully revive again. And without your emotions, you have no life. BBRae StarRob CyJinx


**Disclaimer: No Titans for me...**

_**My Bloody White Rose**_

**I**t was one of those nights that gave everyone nightmares. The wind howled and the thunder lashed out in anger at the earth. But one was perfectly content with her surroundings. It was Raven Roth of the Teen Titans. After all she ad been through, she had nothing to fear from these petty little sounds. But she was shifting in her sleep. Her eyes tightly clamped together, her body curled into a ball, annd she was sweating. She was helpless in her slumber, but no one was there to bring her to her safe consciousness.

Then there was Starfire, normally afraid of all of these unusual earth noises. She was an alien to the planet, but she made no noise and was in the bliss of sleep. Silky, her pet inherited from Beast Boy was cuddled in her arms. Safe.

Cyborg did not sleep, he only rechared his batteries in the equal amount a human would sleep. He was drooling, really. And snoring. If it were not for his sound-proof room installed just for him, the others would have been wide-eyed and restless without their sleep.

Robin was in his room, asleep. For countless nights he researched the villains, not content with Slade being defeated. But tonight was an exception, as he fell into a deep slumber on his desk.

The exception of the heroic bunch was Beast Boy. For once he was awake, having awoken from the lightning outside. He was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, curled up as a little kitten, curled up in a tight ball. When the thunder boomed again, he made a mad dash to the closest shelter he could find. Upon entry, he found that it it wasn't really a safe place to be after all. It was Raven's room.

"Oh man. I'm soooo dead..."

Beast Boy was about to sprint out the door when he noticed Raven's troubled expression on her face. He walked closer, and cautiously, towards her. She was shaking slightly, gripping the mattress beneath her. Beast Boy had never seen her this fragile, _afraid._

"...Raven?" Beast Boy mustered up all of his courage just to say her name.

---

**H**er emotions were spinning through her head, all fighting for control. Her father watched the chaos and lashed out whenever possible. It was like a pinball machine gone haywire, and she was the pinball. Her head was throbbing, her father's laughter echoed through her mind. She tried to lash out at him, but was only countered with Anger and Happiness. Logic fought with Knowledge, and Courage fought with Sadness. All of this madness was caused with a single, white rose. Placed carefully in the middle of the scene, Raven watched helplessly as her once thought love tackled her out of the box. His familiar white light scared her. She watched as she fell from slumber...

"...Raven?"

Raven's eyes flashed open with the familiar sound of her own name. She looked around the room, Fear danced in her eyes, and Relief soon pushed her out before her emotional blanket hid them from the watching world. She looked to her left, nothing. Her right - Beast Boy!

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and tried to make a final escape for the door before a black aura surrounded him and pulled him to the gothic girl's bed. Anger flashed in her eyes and the green rodent put his tiny paws over his head.

"What were you doing in my room?"

Beast Boy, knowing it was futile to try to escape, morphed back into his regular human state. He rubbed his hand nervously behind his neck, swaying his heels on the carpet beneath them.

"Well?"

Raven continued her death glare. Beast Boy sighed.

"I couldn't go to sleep, started to run around the Tower, and ended up here?"

"Sure. You're afraid of Thunder." Raven mocked with slight humour in her voice. Beast Boy blushed and tried to fumble out a few excuses. Raven sighed.

"There's no use to hide it if I know already." Beast Boy pouted.

"Well, maybe I am, and maybe I'm not." Raven raised a brow. "Okay... So I am. But it's not my fault that guy's noices scare the heck out of me!"

"...Get out of my room. Now." Beast Boy took a mad dash out of the room and left Raven to ponder about her nightmare. She walked slowly to her bookcase, full of new and old spellbooks from the universes. Her fingers trailed across them until they reached a white storybook. Raven sighed as her head looked to the ground. She took the book from it's position and curled up in a corner in the room.

The story held tightly in her arms was about a story of a Sorceror, Malchoir, who attempted to slay an enchanted evil dragon, but was locked up in his book for the rest of eternity. At least, that is what _he _had told her. Her eyes were now glazed over as she attempted to hold back the tears, but all was in vain as a lamp shattered into pieces and the tears fell.

_When I finally thought I was loved... Why Malchoir? Why...?_

Her tears flowed across her cheecks, making new trails for her emotions. Raven held her head in pain as they fought. And as they did, a white rose materialized in front of the goth's face. The world stopped for a split second before a deathly scream echoed through the Tower. Her eyes changed colors rapidly, too fast for the human eye to follow. Her teeth cleched together and opened her eyes slightly to reveal a pale gloved hand gently holding the white rose. And invisble smirk was beneath his dark scarf as she screamed for control, sanity, and help.

Then all she could see was the comforting darkness surrounding her and a familiar cackle echoing thorugh her mind...

---

**T**he Titan's ears perked up to the sound of screaming. Beast Boy looked up from the couch he was absent mindedly sitting on.

"Raven..." The changeling whispered to himself as his eyes grew wide with fear.

The doors in the Tower opened together as they all rushed toawrds Raven's room. What they saw was not the most heartwarming of welcomes. There was a small trail of crimson fluid, connected to a once white, now stained with blood, rose. Starfire gasped and cried on Robin's shoulder. Robin himself was swimming in his own thoughts. Cyborg just stood there, silent. Beast Boy wiped his glazed eyes and ran towards the door. Robin picked up the single rose.

"...Malchoir...!"

He clenched the rose's stem until it snapped in half. If he was really back, he's taken Raven. And he was going to pay. Nobody messes with the Teen Titans.

**---**

**I just needed to get a Malchoir Returns fic up. Whether I continue it or not depends of the number of positive reveiws...**


End file.
